Steampunk 1968
|writer = Richard Shepard |producer = Richard Shepard |composer = |starring = |voices = |developed = Shatara Studios |distributed = |basedon = by |rating = R |release = September 17, 2021 |runtime = |language = English |budget = |boxoffice = |pre = Steampunk |succ = Absinthe }}Steampunk 1968 is a 2021 American directed by and , based on a story written by Richard Shepard. The film is developed by Shatara Studios and in association with and is distributed by on September 17, 2021. It is the second installment in the Steampunk Universe and a sequel to Steampunk (2019). The film spawned two spin-offs and a sequel: Absinthe and Lady Mavourneen, both in 2022, and Steampunk Manimatron in 2023. Premise Fifteen years after the collapse of Mortimer Absinthe's regime, Cole Blaquesmith, struggling to adapt to a developing world, recovers the Engine he previously buried and seeks to save Fiona from her past death. However, forces conspiring against Cole's ambitious journey and the secrets he may uncover rally in opposition, one seeking to protect the timeline and another seeking only to usurp power. Cast *' ' as Sir Cole Blaquesmith; A former fisherman and prizefighter who went into a coma for 100 years and reawoke as a cyborg and lead a Resistance to overthrow Mortimer Absinthe's regime. *' ' as Fiona Mavourneen; A former mill worker and love interest to Cole Blaquesmith. Due to Fiona being brought from 1854 to 1968 she struggles with comprehending a world she is alienated from while being center in a game of power and control throughout the film. *' ' as Mortimer Absinthe; A younger version of the original Absinthe from before his dip towards insanity, he serves as a bounty hunter who initially opposed Cole and Fiona under Milton's orders but betrays him after recognizing the government's questionable activities. The existence of his family back in his period motivates his actions at preserving the flow of time. *' ' as Victoria; The would-be Queen of England who was raised as an assassin and formerly served Mortimer Absinthe. *' ' as Tini Sundown; Great-great-granddaughter of the legendary Hiram Sundown who designed and innovates tools and gadgets for the Resistance. She is the lover of Laslo. *' ' as Laslo; A young black gypsy. Idealistic and brave, Laslo is a former member of the Resistance and lover of Tini Sundown. *' ' as Napoleon Bonaparte; Based on . After a long war between Absinthe's Britain and France, he discovered Absinthe had Bonaparte's wife, Josephine, assassinated by Faust. Napoleon became nihilistic and gave up his humanity by uploading his consciousness into a computer so he could compete with Absinthe's achieved immortality, but, in doing so, transformed himself into a soulless weapons operating system embodying all of France. He teaches Cole about the values of having a good heart, hoping that Cole can avoid making the same mistakes he had. *' ' as Mambutu X; Leader of the X, a group of black slaves in England who serve Milton. They operate a mining site at Stonehenge to recover the Engine and are given the illusion of freedom to make them work harder. *' ' as Milton Sundown; Grandson of Hiram and grandfather of Tini, though not as brilliant as either but still a genius. After Absinthe's regime fell, Milton has served as the Prime Minister of an industrial England. *' ' as the Absinthe Intelligence; An artificial intelligence based on the consciousness of Mortimer Absinthe created following his death at Cole's hands. He secretly influences the modern world after placing Milton under coercion. *' ' as Faust; Absinthe's former assassin who is shrouded in mystery and pretends to be honorable. He is employed by Milton Sundown following the fall of Absinthe's regime. An unknown actress appears in a mid-credits scene as Diana Danforth, a mysterious woman who encounters Fiona when she's taken to the future by Mortimer. and RaeLynn Bratten portray Charlotte and Elizabeth Davies, Absinthe's wife and daughter respectively, in a post-credits scene. They previously portrayed a mother and daughter in (2018). Category:Red Shogun Category:Films Category:Steampunk Universe Category:Action Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:R Category:September Category:2021 Category:Shatara Studios